Gold-tier Weapons
Gold-tier is the sixth, final rarity in Dying Light, it is considered the best among rarities, as the Gold-tier weapons have highest possible damage, durability, repairs and handling for melee weapons in the game. There exist only three types of Gold-tier melee weapons in Dying Light. Fantasy, developer and normal. The two most distinguishable traits of Gold-tier weapons are 6 repairs, while Legendary (Orange) rarity weapons have only 5 repairs. In additition, Gold-tier weapons have yellow coloured icons, whereas its predecessor rarity, Legendary, have orange colored icons. For all the other rarities as well as general information about weapons and its traits in Dying Light, please visit Weapons. This page will pinpoint all about Gold-tier weapons, the information regarding how to obtain, exactly what type of weapons, how and where to expect it. Fantasy The Fantasy weapons in Dying Light have special, unqiue skins which no other weapons have, there exists only 8 different of Fantasy weapons in Dying Light, all of the Fantasy weapons are in Gold-tier, it cannot be obtained at lower rarities. Before I begin to explain how to earn the Fantasy weapons, below I will fully show and explain every single Fantasy weapon that exist in the game. Note: The screenshots below are taken without Legend skill-tree interfering with the weapons, and are not crafted or upgraded. Therefore, it'll show the base damage and statistics. Note 2: With the full support from the Legend skill-tree, this means at 25/25 skill-points in One-Handed and Two-Handed skills in Legend skill-tree, all of these weapons receive +100% increase in damage. Gonunaba Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.41.30.35.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.41.43.21.png Blade of Order Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.49.59.82.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.50.12.49.png Note: '''The Blade of Order has limited selection of blueprints it can be crafted with. The best blueprint for Blade of Order is Bolter Poison. Loco Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.50.54.97.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.51.19.76.png '''Note: Currently, the Loco has broken texture, and it appears white. The original texture of Loco can be seen here (Update 28.3.2018): The recent simultaneous Content Drop #4 and Content Drop #5 patch has also fixed textures of Loco and now it's back to its original textures in game. Skullmace Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.52.20.96.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.52.30.89.png Note: The Skullmace is limited in terms of repairs and blueprints. It cannot be repaired, not even once, nor crafted, as the options for this simply don't appear. However, it can be upgraded and it comes with slightly higher duability compared to the other melee weapons. Battle Axe of Titans Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.52.50.12.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_17.53.03.65.png Note: The Battle axe of Titans appear to follow the same limitation rules as Blade of Order, it cannot be crafted by most of the blueprints, and the best blueprint for it appears to be Bolter Poison. Smackhammer Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.09.39.04.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.09.51.61.png Note: The Smackhammer appears to be following the same limitation rules as Skullmace, it cannot be applied with any blueprints, nor repaired. However it can be upgraded and appears to be more durable compared to the other weapons. Rune Hammer Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.10.11.13.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.10.19.94.png Tribal Knife Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.13.28.13.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_18.13.45.32.png Obtaining fantasy weapons There are only two ways of obtaining a fantasy weapon. Note: You have to be Survivor skill-tree rank 25, it is not confirmed whether it's possible to obtain fantasy weapons while being lower Survivor skill-tree rank or not. It is said that it's possible to obtain fantasy weapons at lower Survivor skill-tree ranks from Prison Heist. Harran Prison Heist Prison Heist is the largest free addition to Dying Light among Content Drops. It was added as Content Drop #4. Prison Heist involves players playing through a prison-themed area with limited time to grab rewards at the end. The quality of rewards is based on how fast they finish. All 10 Content Drops are delivered, all of it is free and accessible in offline mode after downloading. Information about all the Content Drops. Dying Light Prison Heist - Free Game Mode Available Now Obtaining Gold-tier weapons from Prison Heist In order to obtain Gold-tier weapons from Prison Heist players need to achieve Guru reward, which is the best possible reward tier and involves player finishing it as soon as possible. The loot quality doesn't differ from difficulties, it is only based on how fast player finishes it, quicker means better loot. At the ending sequence, players enter armory full of loot with quality based on their finish time, with time limit to loot everything which will be based on difficulty as well as current number of players. (Higher the difficulty = more time to loot; more players in session = less time to loot). It is necessary for all players to exit within the time provided — if any player fails to escape, all players will lose all their rewards! For a single player: More details are provided in this thread. Finishing fast enough and obtaining Guru reward will guarantee best possible loot. Which involves either Fantasy or normal Gold-tier weapon and a King weapon upgrade in all of the 7 chests inside the armory. The chances of Gold-tier weapon and King weapon upgrade, if Guru reward achieved, is 100%. However chances of the Gold-tier weapon being Fantasy instead of normal is higher, therefore making Prison Heist currently the fastest possible and best method of obtaining and farming Fantasy Gold-tier weapons, as well as King weapon upgrade which is best among the weapon upgrades. Looting It is also possible to play Prison Heist in offline mode or without internet connection. Looting — Chests with hard lock picking difficulty, GRE chests in Quarantine Zone(s), towers in The Following or police vans. Playing at higher difficulties increase chance of finding Fantasy weapons, however, higher difficulties in exchange decrease your chances of finding purple and orange weapons. Normal mode — No chance of finding fantasy weapons. Hard mode — 1/1,000 chance of finding fantasy weapons. Nightmare mode — 1/100 chance of finding fantasy weapons. Be The Zombie By playing Be The Zombie mode (Invasions) as human. Humans have 12 ranks in Be the Zombie mode, in order to start earning Fantasy weapons, you must reach the fourth rank called Underdog. First three ranks are Prey, Casualty and Endangered. You have ~50% chance of earning random Fantasy weapon at every victory or defeat, as long as you are rank Underdog or above. Upon defeat and ranking down to Endangered or below, the chance of earning Fantasy weapons will diminish, you must rank up back to Underdog in order to start earning Fantasy weapons again. Note — BTZ Update 04/05/2018 added normal Gold-tier weapons into Underdog+ loot pool, which significantly reduces chances of Gold-tier weapon rewards being fantasy. The new BTZ/Invasion balance patch should be live now! Details below: Survivors * increased flare duration * 3 flares and 3 medkits gifted each respawn * medkits/ammo/craft parts can be looted from hives * additional gold tier weapon rewards (previously, only fantasy weapons could be won) * slight increase in uv light distance for 2v1-4v1 Hunter * reduced knockback from hunter melee * explosion range for uv disable spit and horde spit returned to previous values * increased spit/uv block cooldowns in 3v1, 4v1 The patch location — https://forum.techland.pl/topic/16198-btz-update-04052018 Developer Twilight Phantom is the only developer blueprint which will allow you to create Gold-tier developer sword. How to obtain Twilight Phantom blueprint Note: It is not available on Nightmare difficulty. Normal Normal weapons are ones you usually see in vendors, chests, police vans or towers in the Countryside, these change and vary as you level up in Survivor and Legend skill-trees. However you can only get up to Legendary (Orange) rarity by these means. The information below will explain how to obtain these weapons in Gold-tier rarity which is next tier after Legendary (Orange) Dockets have 100% chance of giving you Gold-tier weapons, which are statistically based on your Survivor skill-tree rank, at the Survivor skill-tree rank 25 and beyond, you will be obtaining weapons with best possible damage and statistics otherwise. Higher Legend skill-tree unlocks variety of weapons, such as weapons with different skins. Note: The game must be connected to internet while opening dockets, otherwise the docket may not always give weapons in Gold-tier. Obtaining normal weapons in Gold-tier There are numerous ways of obtaining normal weapons in Gold-tier, beginning with fastest and most reliable method. The only ways to obtain normal Gold-tier melee weapons is opening dockets and achieving Guru reward in Prison Heist. * Dockets from events, usually community events award players with bonus Gold-tier melee weapons. It can be tracked here — http://dyinglightgame.com/bounties * Premium dockets, these are earned by activating docket codes at — https://dockets.dyinglightgame.com/account/redeem-codes and then linking your dockets account to your platform. The Premium docket codes are being provided by Techland every once in a while at — twitter.com/dyinglightgame or https://www.facebook.com/DyingLightGame/ All the existing weapon docket codes with updating information can be seen here — https://www.reddit.com/r/dyinglight/comments/8h6rip/active_docket_codes_updated_post/ * Bozak dockets, the Bozak dockets are earned by playing through Bozak's stadium. The very first Bozak docket is earned at the end of Trial 5, the second docket is earned at the end of Trial 12 and the final docket is awarded upon completion of all the 20 Bozak Horde Trials. It is possible to obtain dockets infinitely by repeating the Bozak Horde, the standard method is playing until Trial 5, afterwards opening menu and choosing to leave the Bozak Horde, afterwards replaying until Trial 5 again. * Achieve Guru reward in Prison Heist and open chests. Guru reward requires you to finish Prison Heist under 25 minutes on Nightmare mode, under 15 on Hard mode and under 8 minutes on Normal mode. Chances are weapon will be normal type Gold-tier rather than fantasy, however Prison Heist seems to have different or rather lacking in variety of normal Gold-tier weapons. The most reliable way of earning normal weapons in Gold-tier is replaying Bozak Horde and achieving Guru reward in Prison Heist, as the Premium dockets are very limited especially the community events. Although Prison Heist may be requiring too high effort while lacking in chances and variety of normal Gold-tier weaponry. Premium weapon docket codes are single time use, therefore it is unwise to rely on it, as the Bozak Horde allows obtaining 15 Bozak dockets in one hour of real life time by repeating Trial 5, whereas it will approximately take Techland one year of real life time to grant players enough Premium docket codes to collect this many. The full Bozak Horde guide can be found here — http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=771766520 Legendary (Orange) and Gold-tier weapon comparison At top is orange rarity Fabulous Military Machete with 5,106 damage. At the bottom Extravagant Military Machete with 5,298 damage. Both weapons are obtained at the same time with Legend skill-tree rank 224 character. The orange weapon is bought from vendors while Gold-tier is obtained from Bozak dockets. Both are crafted with Angel Sword blueprint which increases damage by 32,3% according to this guide. As well as both upgraded with 3 Clickers (Weapon upgrade which is same as King weapon upgrade) It can be seen that Gold-tier machete at bottom excels with durability and repairs. While orange rarity allows up to 432 durability in total, if not higher, Gold-tier allows 686 durability if not higher by passive effect of Lucky Repair skill. It is also possible to refurbish weapons, more details are explained in this guide. Content Drop #1 Three new Gold-tier weapons were introduced in Content Drop #1 which is part of the 10-in-12 Program. Last Wish — A revolver which is obtained from finishing the bounty, Ace in the Hole. The last bullet fired from the Last Wish is always explosive, the effect is only active when Last Wish has only one bullet left, it can be confirmed when the barrel tip of Last Wish starts to heat, as seen in the third and fourth screenshots below, capable of sending zombies flying meters away. It is possible to prevent Crane from reloading the Last Wish by pressing attack button right after firing the last shot and reloading once, which will successfully allow Crane to repeatedly fire the exploding bullets with every single shot from the remaining ammunition, it is not known whether this is intentional or overlook by the developers. Obtaining the Last Wish — The bounty requires you to double headshot two enemies with one bullet. The easiest way of finishing this bounty would be playing on Normal mode and throwing firecrackers to gather zombies in one spot. It can be easily done in Infamy bridge or any other area overpopulated with zombies, using revolver such as Ranger from The Following or shotguns. Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.20.03.87.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.33.13.95.png Special effect of Last Wish Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.20.24.30.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.37.14.13.png Fenris — A two handed axe which is obtained by finishing the bounty, Bloodlust. After cutting the limb of enemy, Fenris gains increased damage, this can be confiremd when Fenris starts to glow as seen in the screenshot below, however it lasts only for one attack, in order to regain the effect another limb must be cut. Obtaining the Fenris — The bounty requires you to cut off three heads in one swing. The easiest way of finishing this bounty would be playing on Normal mode and using sickle or machete, similar bladed weapons. Line up minimum three zombies in front of you and attack to their neck or head level. Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.22.06.44.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.22.16.20.png Special effect of Fenris Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.31.14.87.png Kuai Dagger — A knife with special effect, boosting your parkour speed. Similar to the effect you receive while playing Parkour Fever challenges. Obtaining the Kuai Dagger — It is obtainable by finishing the bounty called Rise of the Phoenix. You can find video tutorial below. Dying Light - Rise of the Phoenix Bounty Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.23.21.74.png Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.23.34.27.png Special effect of Kuai Dagger Dying_Light_Screenshot_2018.03.10_-_20.34.04.42.png Note: Difficutly can be changed anytime from Main Menu > Play > Campaign > Save > Advanced. Note that, having Bozak Horde or DLC based Quarantine Zone tracked as quest will prevent difficulty options from showing up in Advanced settings. Gold-tier firearms * Offline: The only Gold-tier firearm obtainable in Singleplayer and offline in the game is Last Wish. It is addition of Content Drop #1 which is part of the 10-in-12 Program. * Online: It is possible to obtain normal firearms, such as Engraved Semi-automatic Shotgun in Gold-tier rarity by playing invasions and being Underdog rank or higher. Although rarity on firearms have no actual impact on weapon's damage or statistics. This is impossible in Singleplayer or offline due to invasions requiring internet connection. Note: Not to be mistaken with "Golden" prefix on firearms. The actual Gold-tier weapons have yellow icon. P.S. * If you have any questions or there's something I missed please contact me here - https://steamcommunity.com/id/justseventh/ Category:Gameplay Category:Items Category:Weapons